


Mimete's Lunch

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S anime microfic. Mimete winced while she searched for Pure Heart Crystals. She recalled consuming a lot of soup recently.





	Mimete's Lunch

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Mimete winced while she searched for Pure Heart Crystals. She recalled consuming a lot of soup recently. *No more soup for lunch* she thought. Mimete smiled the minute she viewed a man sitting at a table and eating lunch. She scowled. Mimete abandoned him. 

Confused, the man finished eating soup.

 

THE END


End file.
